Veir
Veir is a member of the Glitchtale Staff. It's known he's also helped with the plot of the story, especially in Season 2. Trivia * Veir is a Admin on the Glitchtale Crew Discord server and has his own role. * He is also a moderator on Twitch. * His favorite color is green. * According to Veir, 4 more people are going to die in which Papyrus and Gaster are included. ** He also wanted to petition their pardon. * Veir has 4 years worth of experience in animating and has been doing it longer than Camila. * Veir and the crew get a first peek preview and enjoy the emotional pains of others as they react to the episodes. * Veir cried a little at the Season One Finale. ** A special line in the last episode of Season 1 triggers Veir. * * Integrity was the only soul to kill monsters. The tutu did say it was "Dusty" afterall. * Veir is color blind. He has a hard time pointing out Justice and Integrity. * Asriel and Toriel are going to play a big role in the next episode. * Camila had to remove the part where Betty was able to move from body to body. * Soul holders are born with their abilities but must activate them. * Veir is worth $600. * Veir and Camila have been together for more than a year. ** They started at January 12. Veir got dunked once but got together after 6 months. * As stated by Veir, Sans' gift to Asriel (The flower) was from Asgore's garden. * According to Veir, Gaster's fight wasn't just a fight but a "Strategic clash." ** Gaster sent down small attacks to check Betty and to see her reactions, then sent out the ones which she could be weakened by. ** "Seeing how betty would react. Learning her strengths, Her patterns. Then in the second part of the fight, He went all out. Distract kumu with the buzz saw Attack betty, distracting kumu from dodging the shield bubble. He's now separated them Attack betty with an ability that covers a lot of the ground, forcing her to dodge by jumping. Once in the air, she couldn't dodge. She didn't have akumu. She was totally vulnerable Hit her with the blaster He didn't know she grew more powerful when she was afraid So the power she gained when she thought she was gonna die Fed akumu more strength. Enough to break the bubble It's not just a fight. It's a strategic clash." * Veir doesn't want anymore deaths in the show, but Cami's having a bloodlust. ** Veir's the one who convinced Cami to play Genocide in the Undertale game. * "I didn't kill a single soul in my first play through," this hinted that Veir played his first route as a pacifist until Asgore since he didn't know the combat system. ** Camila at the other hand killed the first Froggit she saw. "Cami was instinctively driven to kill While I was to spare." ~ Veir. * Veir didn't want to go genocide on his next route but he wanted to know how much strong Sans was. ** It took him 15 tries to kill Sans and it took Camila 8. Navigation es:Veir Category:Staff Category:Male Category:Protected Pages Category:Adults Category:Content